doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Amy Pond - lista de apariciones
Esta es la lista completa de apariciones de Amy Pond. Televisión ''Doctor Who Temporada 5 *En el último momento'' (introducción) *''La bestia de abajo'' *''La victoria de los Daleks'' *''El tiempo de los ángeles / Carne y piedra'' *''Los Vampiros de Venecia'' *''La elección de Amy'' *''La Tierra hambrienta / Sangre fría'' *''Vincent y el Doctor'' *''El inquilino'' *''La Pandórica se abre / El Big Bang'' Extras de DVD *''Mientras tanto en la TARDIS:'' Temporada 6 *''Un cuento de Navidad'' *''El astronauta imposible / El día de la Luna'' *''La maldición del punto negro'' *''La mujer del Doctor'' *''La carne rebelde / Las casi personas'' *''Un hombre bueno va a la guerra / Matemos a Hitler'' *''Terrores nocturnos'' *''La chica que esperó'' *''Complejo de Dios '' *''Hora de cerrar'' *''La boda de River Song'' Precuelas *''Precuela (Matemos a Hitler)'' (sólo su voz) Extras de DVD *''Night and the Doctor: Bad night'' *''Night and the Doctor: Good night'' Mini-episodios *''Space/ Time'' Temporada 7 *''El Doctor, la viuda y el armario'' *''Pond Life '' *''Asylum of the Daleks '' *''Dinosaurs on a Spaceship '' *''A Town Called Mercy '' *''The Power of Three'' *''The Angels Take Manhattan'' (salida) Teatro *''Doctor Who Live: The monsters are coming!'' Libros Novelas BBC New Series Adventures - Novelas del Undécimo Doctor *''Apollo 23'' *''Night of the humans'' *''The forgotten army'' *''The glamour chase'' *''Nuclear time'' *''The king's dragon'' *''The coming of the Terraphiles'' *''Hunter's Moon'' *''The way through the woods'' *''Dead of winter'' *''Touched by an angel'' *''Paradox lost'' *''Borrowed time'' *''The silent stars go by'' 2 libros en uno *''Dead Riders / Heart of stone'' *''System wipe / The good, the bad and the alien'' *''The underwater war / Rain of terror'' *''Web in space! / Terminal of despair'' *''Terrible lizards / Horror of the space snakes'' *''Extra time / The water thief'' Quick reads *''Magic of the angels'' Decide your destiny *''The coldest war'' *''Claws of the Macra'' *''Judoon monsoon'' *''Empire of the wolf'' Doctor Who The official annual 2011 *''Secret of Arkatron'' Doctor Who The official annual 2012 *''Amy's escapade'' Historias publicadas en Internet *''Wish you were here'' *''Snowfall'' Audios BBC Audiobooks *''The hounds of Artemis'' *''The runaway train'' *''The ring of steel'' *''The jade pyramid'' *''The gemini contagion'' *''The eye of the jungle'' *''Blackout'' *''The art of death'' *''Darkstar academy'' *''Day of th cockroach'' Cómics ''Doctor Who Adventures *''Attack of the space leeches! *''Madness on the M1!'' *''Winning hand'' *''Booked up'' *''Bad vibrations'' *''About face'' *''Track attack'' *''Nowhere man'' *''Money troubles'' *''Fashion victims'' *''The collector'' *''The stray'' *''Mistaken identity'' *''Foul play'' *''Attack of the GateBots!'' *''Blue skies thinking'' *''Samurai's secret'' *''A mess of trouble'' *''In the stars'' *''Most haunted'' *''The living storm'' *''The scarecrow'' *''Sky scraper'' *''The purrfect crime'' *''The steel web'' *''In the can'' *''Snow globe'' *''Wave machine'' *''Cell shock'' *''The trick'' *''The lunar Tyk'' *''Pencil pusher'' *''The cleverest king'' *''Seeing things'' *''Pirates of the seven seeds'' *''Rough waters'' *''Red Christmas'' *''First foot first'' *''Random history'' *''The salt solution'' *''Rory's story'' *''Sub-species'' *''Quite interesting'' *''Earworm'' *''If you go down of the woods today'' *''Ghost world'' *''Power of te Mykuootni'' *''Mine, all mine!'' *''Golden slumbers'' *''Sound bytes'' *''Chasing rainbows'' *''Pier head from space'' *''The everygreen death'' *''The rage'' *''The peace strike'' *''Extinction event'' *''Hot stuff!'' *''The very cool bow tie!'' *''Reality cheque'' *''The king and the tripeberry'' *''Danger flight'' *''Dinosaurs in New York!'' *''Screamers!'' *''Grow you own'' *''The golesterkol collection'' *''Missing in action'' *''Peril on the sea'' *''Rock quasar and the mudslugs of Gurrn'' *''Dino world'' *''The Moon of lost hope'' *''Vacuum packed'' *''Funny phone call!'' *''The deadly mutant'' *''The mutant turnip'' *''The secret star trail'' *''Agent 99'' *''Dimension warp'' *''The Kchrusivour gambit'' *''Trapped in the pages of history'' *''Dawn of the living bread'' *''The Frankenstein particle'' *''Dog of war!'' *''Harvest of doom'' *''The atomon invasion'' *''Wait until morning'' *''Humans aren't just for Christmas'' *''Vengeance of the atomon'' *''Picture imperfect'' *''The star serpent'' *''The home store'' *''Cold comfort'' *''Faster than night'' *''The fairest of them all'' *''New and improved'' *''Malthill way'' *''The demons of repton obbey'' *''The punch & judy trap'' *''Buy, buy, baby!'' *''Ghosts of the never-were'' *''The parasites'' *''Doomland'' *''Buying time'' *''Island of the Cyclopes'' *''Trouble on th Orion Express'' *''Dummy run'' *''Finders keepers'' *''The mirror war'' *''Ghost train'' *''I scream'' *''Le tour de death'' *''The sky is falling!'' *''The time gallery'' *''The cliff face'' *''Bumble of destruction'' *''The light catcher'' *''Dungeon of the lost'' *''The intergalactic trials'' *''24-hour news invasion'' *''The panic room'' *''Terror from the swamp'' *''The planet that slept'' *''Planet of Rorys'' *''Dawn of time!'' Doctor Who The official annual 2011 *''Buzz!'' *''The grey hole'' Doctor Who The official annual 2012 *''Attack of the 50ft Rory'' *''The house of lights'' ''Doctor Who Magazine'' *''Supernature'' *''Planet Hollywood'' *''The golden ones'' *''The professor, the Queen and the bookshop'' *''The screams of death'' *''Do not go gentle into that good night'' *''Forever dreaming'' *''Apotheosis'' *''The child of time'' *''The chains of Olympus'' *''Sticks and stones'' *''The Cornucopia caper'' IDW Publishing Mini-series y one-shots *''A fairytale life'' *''Assimilation² '' ''Doctor Who'' (2011) *''Untiled strip'' *''Ripper's curse'' *''They think it's all over'' *''When worlds collide'' ''Doctor Who Annual 2011 *Tuesday '' *''Your destiny awaits '' *''Space squid'' *''Body snatched'' *''Silent knight'' *''As time goes by'' Novelas gráficas *''The only good Dalek'' Videojuegos Juegos online *''Amy's history hunt'' Doctor Who: The adventure games *''City of the Daleks'' *''Blood of the Cybermen'' *''TARDIS'' *''Shadows of the Vashta Nerada'' *''The gunpowder plot'' Doctor Who en consola *''Return to Earth'' *''Evacuation Earth'' *''The mazes of time'' *''The Christmas trap'' *''Angels in the shadows '' en:Amy Pond - list of appearances Categoría:Listas de apariciones de acompañantes